


Was that what you were looking for?

by charming_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: Was that what you were looking for?<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: Harry Potter/Twilight<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Hermione/Edward<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: PG<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 833<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Edward wants to know how Hermione feels about him and tries to read her mind.</p><p>The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Was that what you were looking for?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Was that what you were looking for?  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter/Twilight  
> Characters:: Hermione/Edward  
> Rating: PG  
> word count: 833  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Edward wants to know how Hermione feels about him and tries to read her mind.
> 
> The story will be written from different points of view. This way thoughts can be included for several characters and a better inside into the characters is possible.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Edward’s eyes were fixed on Hermione as she spoke to Harry Potter. He knew that Harry was her best friend, She had told him that. But seeing them together, talking and laughing in such a familiar way, Edward couldn’t help but wonder if it was more than just friendship after all.

The past weeks with Hermione had been wonderful. She made him smile and gave him the feeling of being a person, not just a vampire. Most witches and wizards treated vampires like disgusting creatures that weren’t worth anything. Not Hermione. She was different. She made him feel things that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. They were just friends, but Edward had started to hope that some day they could be more. Now he wasn’t so sure. What if she actually liked Harry? And what if he liked her back? He would be a fool not to.

Frowning Edward decided to do something Hermione really didn’t like. He started to read her mind. Being a witch she could block him out if she wanted to and concentrated hard enough. But she was busy right now and since he usually tried not to read her mind, she might not expect it. He knew she wouldn’t approve of it, but right now he really needed to know what she thought. He needed to know if he had a chance with her.

Hermione grinned at Harry, when she suddenly had a strange feeling. Her head immediately snapped around to where Edward was standing. She frowned and closed her mind off, not liking the intrusion. What was he doing? They had agreed that he would stay out of her mind. She didn’t like him rummaging through her thoughts. They were private. And besides, she really didn’t want him to know how she felt about him. She had no idea how he felt about her. He was so much older than her and so incredibly good looking. He surely wasn’t interested in her. He could have anyone after all.

Excusing herself Hermione left Harry and went over to Edward.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Edward looked down. He had hoped that she was too busy to notice what he was doing. But she had noticed of course, and way too quickly for him to find out anything relevant.

“Edward?”

He sighed, then looked up at her. “Sorry, I…” he stopped, unsure what to say.

“You what?”

“Nothing,” he said, but then saw the look on her face. She wasn’t going to let it go. “I was just bored… and well, curious what you were thinking.” He admitted. She was way too clever for him to get away with just saying that he was bored.

“You were bored and couldn’t find anything better to do at a party like this, than reading my mind?” she asked. Somehow she had a hard time believing that. There were several girls checking him out and Hermione was sure that he would be able to talk to any of them if he wanted to, probably even do more than just talking… But maybe he didn’t want that, she suddenly thought. Maybe he wasn’t interested in anyone else. No, that surely was just wishful thinking, wasn’t it?

“Er, no.”

Hermione actually had to smirk at that. He looked a little sheepish, maybe even embarrassed? She couldn’t tell for sure.

“Found what you were looking for?” she then asked.

“Not really.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. Her question had been more of a casual joke. But he did look really disappointed, like he had actually been looking for something specific and didn’t find it.

“What were you looking for?”

Edward frowned, wondering if it would be better to just leave now. He didn’t really want to tell her how he felt, not if she might be into someone else. But instead of walking away he found himself saying:

“Just curious what you were thinking… about Harry.”

Hermione stared at him. “About Harry? Why?” Then her eyes widened. He still didn’t meet her eyes and looked a little… shy? Could he… actually be jealous? Was Edward Cullen really interested in her? Hope and excitement rushed through her.

“Harry’s just a friend.” The words were out before she had time to think. Then she frowned. What if she was wrong and had misinterpreted his words?

Edward looked up, finally meeting her eyes. Then a smile lit up his face. Seeing that Hermione couldn’t help but smile as well. The way he looked at her now could only mean that she was right. He really did like her, and not just as a friend. Without another thought she leaned in and kissed him.

Relief and happiness flooded through Edward when she told him once more that Harry was just a friend. But that was nothing against what she did next. As her lips met his Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while kissing her back first gently, then more passionately.

When she finally pulled away Edward grinned down at her, admiring her slightly flushed face.

“Was that what you were looking for?” she then asked a little teasingly. Edward couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was looking for,” he declared before capturing her lips for another kiss.


End file.
